


Maybe a damage heart could be healed

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AU Alastor nots Asexual, Alastor is big softy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Clarissa Browns died along with her wolf-dog Wolfie to hell. One sin she did was to get in the army to save her sister. Her life in hell was difficult  and being a single mom. Until she met a one person that is Alastor.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Sir Pentious/ Original Female Character, Tom Trech/ Original Female Character, Valentino/ Original Female Character, Vox/ Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	1. The day I died and my new life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461013) by [Brittbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittbee/pseuds/Brittbee). 



Guns were firing on. Blood of dead soldiers trying to stop Mark Rubies. “HEY, LET GO OF ME!” A girl barks.The wolf shows his teeth. “Keep that damn dog under control!” The chief roars. “Clerk otherwise he’s a GIRL!” The man snarls. He pulls the wig off, her long brown hair falling down to her waist. The man throws her to the ground harshly, she winced.  
“WHY!” He shouts. Because… She sighs. My sister is in there and I need to rescue her, she frowns. He throws her a gun but in a good way. “You got some guts and even for a girl,” Sneaking in the army without us knowing.” He rubs her on her head with a smirk on his face.  
She turned to Wolfie who lays dead, she held her sister’s body. “Clarissa, I’m so sorry, oh god!” She bursts into tears. “Minya, it’s not your fault and I know you don’t mean that…. “Please don’t close your eyes!” Minya cries.   
“Clarissa…?” She didn’t answer, she hugs her lifeless body, sings her lullaby to her. Leans her head to hers.

“Wolfie…?” She groans. She rubbed her eyes. “Wolfie...why do you have three heads?” She frowns. She looked down to see furry paws as feet, she saw Wolfie carrying her violin. “Thank you… She started to panic when she saw her paw like hands. 

She looked up at the red sky and pentagram clouds. She walked in the unknown city. She stared at the weird looking people. She saw a sign up booth. She sees long blonde hair with roses checks. Another girl who was taller than her, she thought. An X over one of her eyes, light grey skin, white hair with a cute red bow.

“Hi, I’m Charlie and this is Vaggie!” She said cheerfully. Wolfie wags his tail. “Hi, I’m Clarissa and my dog wolfie but three heads for some reason?” Charlie smiled at her. 

“Excuse me, where I am?” She frowns. “You’re in hell,” Are you here to check in?” Veggie asked. Clarissa froze and looked at them confused. “I’m not dead… She shook her head. 

“Yes, you are!” Veggie said, Clarissa starts to panic. Charlie saw tears coming down her face, she felt bad for her. “But I never sin… She paused and cussed quietly. “Is it because I crossed dressed?” She cried. 

She looked down at her fluffy small breast, touched her face to feel a muzzle and snout. She saw dried up blood in her chest.

Moved her hair to see that different colors of blues. “Are you okay?” Charlie frowns. “No… Because I tried…to protect my sister… Charlie and Veggie look at each other with a frown. 

“I was to rescue her from…. Him.” Veggie frowns. “Men!” Veggie grits her teeth. Charlie and her turned to talk about her. “Well you can come live with us…. Uh where did she go?” Charlie tits her head. 

In the city, people stared at her, some people were scared of her because of Wolfie being a Cerberus. She found a mirror saw herself being a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, she thought. 

Months later….

“YOU BETTER GET THE DAMN STREET RAT!” Lion demon shouts. She threw the box of packages. “That stupid Bitch!” Lion grunt cussed. Clarissa laughs at them, Wolfie walks by her side. 

“Look Wolfie this money we can buy a…. She saw a elder man begging for money, she sighed. “HEY, STUPID…. He saw her giving up the money to him, he changed his mind about grabbing her and let it slide. 

“Don’t look at me like that Wolfie!” They look at her with an upset look, she sighs. “I know we don’t anywhere to live but… That’s right thing to do.” She told Wolfie. 

She started to sing and caught someone’s ear. “That’s a lovely voice you got there, doll.” A strange man with a creepy smirk. She jumps and turns to him. She stares at the mothman with heart sunglasses, red eyes, a red coat with white trim and top hat with a feather. 

She caught his eyes looking at her body, it made her growl. “What’s your name, Sugar Plum?” He kept up the creepy smile, made had chills down her spine. “I’m not telling you!” She barked. He laughs at her, grabs her arms. Pulls her to him.

“You know Sugar, you need to be careful for who you mess with?” He grits his teeth. Wolfie changed at him, they showed their teeth at him.

“You got a quite unique dog there?” He had deep chuckles. “Your name again?” She bit her lip. My name is Clarissa. “Who are you?” Clarissa frowns. Valentino but you can call me Val, he smug smiles. “We need to get you all doll up!” She stared at him confused. 

She was disgusted by how the older woman dressed. Showing every part of their body.

He pulled out a red dress with an opening in front of her right leg, a big hole in the middle. She was forced to wear it. She growls when he licks his lips from seeing her.


	2. The life in the mansion

He took her to his work place, maybe give her a special job… “Girls, would teach my new doll a few tricks?” They nodded. Clarissa’s eyes grew wide as she saw the pole. “I REFUSE!” She snarled. The three girls backed up from the two. 

“What did you say sugar?” He asked with smooth tone. “Didn’t you hear me? I refuse to dance on the pole for entertainment even for a dirty perv like YOU!” She spat, his mouth foamed. He pulls her arm to him harshly, squeezes hard that made her wince.

He smacks her on the face very hard. “You need to watch you mouth, there puppy girl.” He snarled next her face, he released the grip from her arm, she stomps on his foot. He cussed out loud, the three girls runs out the room. “You are a naughty girl, ain’t you?” She gave him the middle finger, it made him more furious. 

Storms out of the room and back to the car. “That little whore, she going to regret it!” He grits his teeth. I just wait until she gets to the mansion…

The maid showed her to her room, she sighs. “Where’s Wolfie?” She frowns. She heard him barking, looks out the windows and seeing him being tie to a chain. She turns to the door, she growls. She saw him lock the door, she shallows hard. 

“Get of my room or else!” She snarled. “Or else what, Puppy girl?” He chuckles darkly, her ears back as she got scared. “I can beat the crap of you!” She said nervously. “Really? You don’t look like that strong to me, sugar.” He walks to her with sinister smile. She kicks him in the chest, punches him in the face. His mouth twitches, yanks her to the bed. He pins her arm over her head with his hands, she tried to get of his grip. 

“You’re feisty, ain’t you?” He grits his teeth. “Get the fuck off me!” He shook his head saying no to her, made her had butterflies in her stomach. With his other hands pins her from her waist so he can untie the dress from neck, slides off of her dress. 

Only thing was left was sports bra and boyshorts, he slides off her sports bra throws it to the floor. Pulls down her boyshorts, threw to the ground. Now she bare from top to bottom. She tried to kick him but fails. He releases the grip on her, he drops his coat to ground, pulls up his T-shirt throws it the ground. 

He unbuckles his belt, letting it drop to the ground along side with his boxer. She shallowed hard because she saw his big dick. He saw her, darkly smiling. “Are you afraid, Puppy girl?” He smugly smiled. “NO!” She lied. 

“You are afraid, I can tell in your eyes.” He sinister smirked. He smooths her cheek with upper hands, then moves down to her breast. “Medium and dry blood?” He whispers to himself. “How old are you? Where did you get the blood from?” He asked her curiously. She bit her lip, doesn’t answer. 

He smacks her on the face hard, she winces. She sighs. I’m sixteen and I was shoot in the chest… His face darkened, she had a chill down her spine when she saw his face. He hops over her hips, she felt his manhood poking her front of her opening. 

He sides it in her, he moaned a little. She hold back the moan. Then he started thrusting in her, pushing hard. Pulls out, moans, went in again. Hugging her tight as he keeps thumping her.

She felt a hot liquid inside of her. “You’re wet?” He chuckles darkly. “Full of my cums.” He told her with smug look. He kept pushing hard and harder. He pulls out, let out a big moan. Moving down biting on her neck, she yelp like a dog. 

He released his seed in her. He pulled out, smirked. “Get redressed and meet me down stairs.” He told her as he redress himself. 

She turns to him, growls. “I’m not going to get dressed when you’re in the room!” She barked. “No, puppy girl, I’m not going to do that.” He smirked. 

She sighs, she follows him down stairs. She saw the dining room, it was big and full of luxurious things. She sat in the table next to him.

“Are you going eat?” He asked her with curiously. She growls, she doesn’t answer, he smirks at her. I’m not that hungry, she whispered. She bit her lip, she smelled the yummy. She grabs little bit of the food from plate. 

She fell in love with it. She ate all up. She let out a yawn. “I’m going to bed and if you try to attack me, you’re face will get it!” She spat then she left to the room. “Well she see about that.” He darkly chuckles. She puts on a silky nightgown, went into the covers. 

He enters quietly, sees her sleeping like an angel. Gentle moves the blankets off her, sides off her nightgown. She wakes up slowly after she felt move moment in the bed. She screams, he smugly smiles at her. The next of couple of days it was the same routine but she hasn’t give up hope yet!

In the second week….

She runs to the bathroom, vomits. She groans in pain, she snarls as she saw him. The maid handed her a pregnancy test, she bit her lip. Waited for a few minutes, it was positive. 

“What does it say, Puppy girl?” He raised an eyebrow. “Positive.” She said. “In a few weeks you’re getting an abortion… “NO!” She shouts. He looks at her dirty. “I’m not going to kill my child or give him up for adoption!” She barked, he stares at her with unpleasant look. 

“But I make you a deal.” She frowns, he sinisterly smiled. 

Five years later

He saw her singing them a song, growls.


End file.
